Encrypted communication 6/12
WARNING: This article contains spoilers. Read at your own risk! Previous/Next Decrypting…………segment found! Parsing segment…………………………………done Dumping buffer contents… Archived transmission records found. Replay transmissions? y/n: y INCOMING TRANSMISSION - Short-range Vanguard Transport Shuttle Athos - ID: Pendleton You there? INCOMING TRANSMISSION - Short-range Vanguard Transport Shuttle Porthos - ID: Alicja I’m here. Is this secure? INCOMING TRANSMISSION - SRTS Athos - ID: Pendleton As secure as I can make it. It’s microwave, so it’s detectable, but I’m piggybacking on the keepalive pings between our ships. It should just look like noise. Trust me, I know what I’m doing. INCOMING TRANSMISSION - SRTS Porthos - ID: Alicja Trust you. I don’t even know what you look like. Have you found them yet? INCOMING TRANSMISSION - SRTS Athos - ID: Pendleton No. My contact on Rodina has it narrowed down to one of four sectors, but there’s a lot of space to cover. It takes time and she has to be circumspect, or someone else in Signals will figure out what she’s up to. INCOMING TRANSMISSION - SRTS Porthos - ID: Alicja Tell her to work faster. They could be doing anything to my husband right now. Time is pain for him. INCOMING TRANSMISSION - SRTS Athos - ID: Pendleton Thanks, I get that. My wife died in agony a few hours ago. The people on this transport are packed so close they can’t move. I’m well aware of what pain is. If Rodina finds out that my contact is helping us, they’ll put her out the nearest airlock. She’s doing what she can. INCOMING TRANSMISSION - SRTS Porthos - ID: Alicja Fine. I’m sorry. I can’t think straight. It’s the same over here. Twenty people packed in, sharing oxygen meant for ten. This can’t go on. Anyways. You messaged me. What do you want? INCOMING TRANSMISSION - SRTS Athos - ID: Pendleton I sniffed a few more transmissions between Valentina’s command ship and the Rodina. All privacy-encrypted. Can you decrypt them? INCOMING TRANSMISSION - SRTS Porthos - ID: Alicja So you believe me, then. She’s up to something. INCOMING TRANSMISSION - SRTS Athos - ID: Pendleton I know she’s up to something. The question is what. Can you decrypt them? INCOMING TRANSMISSION - SRTS Porthos - ID: Alicja Maybe. They use the same kind of encryption that Matheson-Ford puts on automatons, and I can definitely circumvent that. INCOMING TRANSMISSION - SRTS Athos - ID: Pendleton Ok, try it and let me know. One more thing. The four sectors that my contact identified: they’re all in the opposite direction. Valentina’s lying about this rescue mission. INCOMING TRANSMISSION - SRTS Porthos - ID: Alicja That woman…csuka! Well then. I’ll let you know when I have something. INCOMING TRANSMISSION - SRTS Athos - ID: Pendleton Thanks. INCOMING TRANSMISSION - SRTS Porthos - ID: Alicja Pendleton. Your wife. How did she die? TRANSMISSION - SRTS Athos - ID: Pendleton Puncture in her lifepod. She made it off Vanguard but hit debris on ejection. She was only awake for a few seconds. INCOMING TRANSMISSION - SRTS Porthos - ID: Alicja I'm sorry. TRANSMISSION - SRTS Athos - ID: Pendleton Just break the encryption. …End buffer dump Category:Encrypted communications